A New Way To Learn
by Hikari Aiko
Summary: The cast of Shaman King goes to boarding school. What chaos could possibly ensue. Note: None of them are Shamans, it's just the characters. Please read, first attempt at humor. And guest appearances from random other anime and manga! HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hikari: Welcome to my random wacky world using the Shaman King Cast!**

**Manta: Am I in it?**

**Hikari: Sometime, I'm sure of it.**

**Manta: Yay, I think...**

**Hikari: How, there may be Ooc-ness, but I'm trying.**

**Manta: Hikari doesn't own us anyway, so it doesn't really matter.**

**Hikari: It still matters.**

**Manta: Actually no. If you read the manual, you would know that too.**

**Hikari: I skimmed it. Now, people are waiting for the story, or just skipping this and reading this story. So, let's get on with it! Enjoy!!!!**

**A New Way To Learn**

**1. First In**

"This place is nice," Yoh commented as he walked through the spacious and fairly empty house. He went up to the door with his name marked on it, as well as his twin brother's.

"This our room, otouto," Hao asked, poking his brother.

"Guess so," Yoh said cheerfully.

"Then we have to take a look," Hao smiled cheerfully. He was always like this when no one was around, cheerful and happy. But when he was around strangers, he was much more distant and harsh. That was Hao though.

Yoh cracked open the door to the room they would be sharing and picked up the two keys on the inside. "Guess we need these," he said while handing the second key to Hao.

"Don't go getting yourself locked out otouto," Hao teased with a smirk.

"Very funny Onii-Chan," Yoh pouted. "Now, I wonder if there are any oranges."

"Really," Hao sighed. "Must you eat those all the time. They can't really be that good for you."

"They are," Yoh continued to pout as he made his way back into the kitchen. It was fairly nice and the table looked fairly big. 'I wonder how many others will be living here with us?'

Yoh went into the refridgerator and pulled out a welcoming basket. Two oranges, perfect. He began to peel the first one happily, humming along to his music as he went.

Hao, on the other hand was inspecting the room for any faults he needed to fix, perfectionist much. Upon finding nothing suspicious, namely, bombs planted by his arch nemisis Marco, he flopped down on the bed. "Not too bad," Hao nodded, lightly closing his eyes.

When Yoh finished his two oranges, he went in search of his brother. And upon seeing their door open, he went in quietly. Grinning like a little kid he went over to his sleeping twin and climbed up on the bed next to him.

"Onii-Chan," Yoh sing-songed, poking him with a stick he got from thin air. "Onii-Chan. Wake up."

"Mmm," Hao grunted in his sleep. "Boobies."

"Hao, that's not a very nice thing to say in your sleep," Yoh scolded, poking his brother harder. Sighing, after a few minutes of mindless poking, he went to go back out into the kitchen to wait for the others to arrive.

"Not so fast," Hao smirked, grabbing Yoh's ankle and causing him to fall over on the ground.

"Oof," Yoh mumbled to the rug. "What was that for?"

"For poking me," Hao said. "I was awake the whole time. I knew you were there."

"That was mean Onii-Chan," Yoh pouted, his head popping up from the floor. Hao could only just see to his brother's neck, and he was smiling goofily per usual.

"Since when am I nice," Hao asked.

"Never," Yoh sighed, shaking his head.

"Did they have oranges," Hao asked, growing bored of the old conversation and changing the topic.

"Yep," Yoh chirped. "Two."

"I'm sure you ate them both," Hao sighed as he flopped back on his bed.

"Of course," Yoh smiled, nodding his head. He really did act like a little kid sometimes, but that was just part of his charm.

"Anyone else here yet," Hao grumbled. "I'm bored."

"Just us," Yoh continued to smile.

"Wonderful," Hao sighed. "I'm taking a nap before they come, wake me up when someone else gets here, no matter what."

"Got it," Yoh said seriously. And with that, Hao closed his eyes and Yoh practically skipped out of the room. Anna really did know best, this school was wonderful.

He sat down in the common room and flipped on the television. It was not the nicest, but the picture was good and they got a fair amount of stations. Yoh smiled happily at the various shows he found. Someone had to arrive soon.

**Hikari: I hope everyone enjoyed. I actually have a lot of plans for this story, if people want me to continue it. So, please Read And Review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikari: Wow! I actually updated the next day! And it was all thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!**

**Ren: You sound like an idiot, you do know that?**

**Hikari: Can it shorty.**

**Ren: What. Did. You. Call. Me.**

**Hikari: Shorty, why?**

**Ren: I. Am. Not. Short.**

**Hikari: Oh, suck it up, you're being a baby.**

**Ren: I. Am. Not.**

**Hikari: The authoress, aka me, doesn't like writing all those periods, so cool it.**

**Ren: How can she talk to me like that, the all-powerful Tao Ren.**

**Hikari: Because I want to, now, do the disclaimer.**

**Ren: I refuse.**

**Jun: Renny, do the disclaimer, please.**

**Ren: Fine. Hikari Aiko does not own any of this. Now, you promised me milk for this.**

**Hikari: Later. Enjoy!**

**A New Way To Learn**

**2. Boys Coming First, What A Shock**

"I'm getting bored," Yoh sighed as he flipped the television off. "When are the others going to get here?"

As if right on cue, two arguing boys stepped into the common room. The first one was the angrier looking of the two and wielded an actual weapon. Wonder how he got that one past the teachers. The other boy looked indignant at the comments of the weapon-wielder.

"Horo Horo, Ren," Yoh cried, getting up from the spacious couch.

"Yoh," they both questioned in disbelief that he had actually beaten them to the school.

"Let me get Hao," Yoh smiled, running towards his room.

When he was gone, Horo and Ren went right back to mindless arguing. Well, Ren was using his mind, Horo was just acting undignified as usual. Funny, how they are actually close friends.

When Yoh returned, he had a very perturbed Hao in his grasp.

"Baka Ainu," Ren scolded "Yoh and Hao beat us here. I told you to let me see the map."

"Jun should've known where we were going," Horo countered. "And what do you mean baka. I'm not stupid."

"Stop arguing," Yoh whined. The other two turned to look at their friend, and snickered loudly. "What's so funny."

"You're whining like a little girl," Ren said, composing himself.

"And it's hilarious," Horo continued to laugh. "Seeing as you and Hao, you both look kinda like girls."

"And what do you mean like that," Hao questioned, suddenly fully awake. His hand went into the baggy pocket of his too-big pants and he pulled out a small red lighter with stars on it. "I could easily burn you."

"Onii-Chan," Yoh questioned with big puppy-dog eyes. "How did you get that past the teachers who checked all our stuff?"

"I made a bargain with them," Hao said as if it was no big deal.

"We don't want to know," Ren took the liberty of saying, seeing as Yoh was trying to figure out what his twin was talking about, and Horo was in the corner, mumbling something about locking up all pyros. Ren really was the only capable one in the household right now.

"Aww, are you sure spikey," Hao said. "I was planning on telling you and all."

"We don't want to know," Ren said again through gritted teeth, his tongari growing in height. He was actually taller than Hao because of it.

"Ohh," Hao taunted. "Your spikey hair is so scary. Help me otouto."

"Huh," Yoh said, snapping out of his thinking stint. His brother was now placing Yoh between himself and a very angry looking Ren. "What's happening?"

"Your imbecile brother has gotten me angry," Ren said, trying to attack Hao with his Kwan Dao. Where does he hide that thing anyway?

"Pyros must be locked up, too risky to have them running around," Horo muttered from the corner. "Must get rid of all lighters and matches too. Oh no, the stove!"

"Horo," Ren said firmly, forgetting about Hao for a moment. "Stop muttering like that. You have to find your room."

"Right," Horo said, snapping out of his trance and standing up. "Where's the boy's rooms?"

"This way," Yoh smiled, abandoning his brother as he led his two friends down the hall. "You know, it's amazing we all got the same dorm. But I'm glad we did. I wonder who our other roommates are? I hear the dorms are all co-ed."

"Wonderful," Ren sighed, rolling his eyes. His Kwan Dao had mysteriously disappeared once more.

"Here's your room," Yoh said with uncertainty in his voice.

"Who's my roommate," Ren demanded. "Move out of the way Yoh."

"Alright," Yoh sighed, moving aside to let his friends see.

Ren's face instantly paled at the sight before him while Horo only snickered in pure delight. "Hey roomie," Horo continued to smile, putting an arm around Ren's shoulders. "We're going to have a lot of fun this year."

"Shall I kill you now or wait until the other members of this dorm can watch and learn," Ren threatened.

"Later sounds good," Horo said, trying uselessly to hind his fear.

"Well," Ren said with something that looked like a smile on his face. "I'll be moving my stuff in now. Stay out of my way, all of you."

"But I so wanted to help you Renny," Hao said in a fake-sweet voice.

"Yoh," Ren said, twitching slightly in anger.

"Yes," Yoh said, coming to full attention.

"Make your brother disappear until I can lock the door on my room," Ren ordered.

"It's my room too," Horo whined.

"Shut it," Ren snapped.

"Yes," Horo and Yoh replied, each one looking fairly glum at the 'kind' requests of Ren.

"Don't do it otouto," Hao said. "Don't give in to this weakling."

"What did you call me Asakura," Ren said, visibly twitching.

"A weakling, why," Hao shrugged like the comment meant nothing, which to him, it did not.

"I'll show you weak," Ren said, pulling out his Kwan Dao once more.

"Where does he hide that thing anyway," Horo whispered to Yoh.

"How should I know," Yoh replied. "You wanna go watch television and wait for the others to arrive? This might take awhile."

"Sure," Horo chirped as he and Yoh gladly left the battle scene unfolding in front of them. Maybe if some girls arrived, they would stop fighting and behave, maybe.

**Hikari: Am I doing alright on this story so far? I've never really written intentional humor, although I think it likes to pop up every so often in my stories. I hope this will be somewhat good. And the first couple of chapters are slow, I just have to get all the characters in the story. Please Read And Review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikari: The third part, I'm so happy! This has been fun to write and I still have a lot of ideas and I'm not sure how long it'll be. I guess until people lose interest in it.**

**Yuki: Hikari-San, would you like me to do the disclaimer?**

**Hikari: You really are the prince Yuki!!!!**

**Kyo: Damn rat, always stealing the spotlight.**

**Yuki: As if you deserve it, stupid cat.**

**Kyo: What was that?**

**Hikari: Please don't fight!**

**Tohru: Someone might get hurt!**

**Shigure: You might destroy the story!!!! Oh the story!!!!**

**Hikari: I own none of this, not Shaman King, or Fruits Basket. I only own my story and Meka and Hikari.**

**All: Enjoy Minna-San!!!!**

**A New Way To Learn**

**3. Two Sets Of Twins**

"Let me innnnn," a girl shouted from outside the dorm.

"Coming," Yoh chirped. He quickly went over to the door with Horo on his heels and opened it, gasping at what he saw. Outside was two girls, identical twins. One of them had long sandy blonde hair and sparkling emerald eyes. While the other one had shoulder-length sandy blonde hair and matching emerald eyes, although her's held annoyance in them due to the fact that what she was holding in her arms looked heavy.

"Hello," the one with long hair greeted happily. "You must be living here too. Do you know where out room is? We're Hikari and Meka."

"I don't know," Yoh smiled at the girls. "But I can help you."

"Thanks," said the one with shorter hair as she dumped the boxes into Yoh's arms. "They were getting really heavy, you know."

"I see," Yoh strained as he struggled under the weight of the boxes.

"I'll find the room," the long-haired one chirped as she skipped off. "Follow me Yoh."

"Coming," Yoh sighed, crying anime-style at the heavy weights on his overly-skinny arms.

The two went up an old flight of stairs that creaked when the slightest pressure was placed upon them. And made a right at the top to a room with Hikari and Meka Kinoshita tattooed on it.

"Here it is," the long-haired girl smiled as she pranced over to the door and opened it. It creaked as well, but the room was large and had two beds and dressers in it. And the closet certainly looked roomy.

Yoh followed the bouncy girl inside happily and began to carefully set the boxes down on the floor.

"You know," the girl smiled. "I don't think I ever actually introduced myself. I'm Hikari Kinoshita. Meka is downstairs. She's my twin, and I love her to pieces."

"Hey," Yoh smiled, taking her outstretched hand and shaking it. She had a surprisingly firm grip, for a bouncy blonde girl. "I'm Yoh Asakura. That was Horo downstairs."

"The spikey blue-haired boy," Hikari inquired happily. "He was so cool with his hair. Now, I have to help move in the rest of the boxes. I can't wait. Will you help us Yoh, please?"

"Sure," Yoh smiled, charmed by a girl asking for help. He followed the girl downstairs and out to a small car out front where Meka was lifting out boxes.

"Well, it looks like Hikari got to you first," Meka smiled. This time there was no annoyance in her eyes. "Well, you gonna stand there looking pretty all day, or help two charming girls?"

"I'll help," Yoh said, taking another load of boxes. What was in these things that made them so heavy anyway?

"Thanks Yoh," Hikari smiled happily as she jumped on Yoh and hugged him tightly. Meka stood off to the side with her eyebrows raised and a small smirk on her face.

"No problem," Yoh struggled to say under the weight of the girl. Although she was petite for a teenager, she was still fairly heavy, above 50 pounds, and that made it a lot to Yoh, despite all the training that his family had forced him to do for unknown reasons.

"Yeah, thanks," Meka smiled, rolling her eyes as she went into the kitchen. "Kari, you fixing some food for the people who are in this house, even if they were not polite enough to introduce themselves?"

"Sure," Hikari practically chirped, jumping off Yoh. "What kind of soup do you want? That's my specialty to fix."

"Anything sounds good to me," said a slightly taller boy with long brown hair. He looked exactly like Yoh, minus the hair and a different outfit.

"Who are you," Hikari asked, cocking her head to one side in confusion. "You look just like Yoh, but he is right next to you."

"I'm Asakura Hao," the boy said, reaching his hand out with a small but strangely evil smile in his onyx eyes. "Yoh is my otouto."

"We're twins Hao," Yoh said with something that looked like a pout as Hikari took Hao's hand firmly. "You're older by about ten seconds."

"Still older otouto," Hao smirked. "Now, what was this about food? And would you make something vegetarian?"

"Sure thing," Hikari said, staring into Hao's dark eyes. Then she shook herself away and bounced into the kitchen, where the smell of food immediately came wafting out to the two boys.

"Now that dinner is taken care of, I'm gone to see what Horo and Renny are up to," Hao smirked as he walked off down the hall.

"Don't bother them Onii-Chan," Yoh called to Hao's retreating back, running after his brother a minute later when he heard the sound of Ren's Kwan Dao.

**Hikari: Please Read And Review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hikari: Welcome Minna-San! Thanks for reading so far!**

**Shigure: Kari-Chan can't talk long because she has to walk her dog, so I will be taking over.**

**Hikari: Shigure! You're my idol!**

**Shigure: Why?**

**Hikari: You're adorable and you write!**

**Shigure: Well, I am amazing, I suppose.**

**Hao: He's a bit cocky, ne.**

**Yoh: Just a little.**

**Anna: When do I come in?**

**Hikari: After the rest of the people move into the house.**

**Anna: It better be soon, or Shigure will not see the light of day.**

**Shigure: Support the Free Shirgure Fund by reviewing this fanfic!**

**Anna: Hikari Aiko doesn't own any of us, and she only owns Hikari and Meka. **

**Hikari: Enjoy Minna-San!**

**A New Way To Learn**

**4. Co-Ed Dormitory, Co-Ed Everything**

"Dinner," came the loud sound of Hikari's voice.

"So what is this stuff," Meka asked, poking her spoon into the green soup on her plate.

"Cream of Watercress and Potato Soup," Hikari said proudly.

"But it's green," Meka said, still unsure whether the food was edible or not.

"It's edible," Hikari said crossly. "Now eat. I compel you."

"You can't just compel people Kari," Hao said as he walked into the kitchen with Ren dragged behind him. "Oh, and this is Renny."

"Don't call me Renny," Ren shouted angrily.

"Hao, drop him right now," Meka ordered, earning only a smirk from Hao.

"Onii-Chan," Yoh complained. "Why are you always attacking Ren?"

"Because he's so easy to bother," Hao smiled. "Now, what is this stuff?"

"I'm not going to explain it again," Hikari sighed. "But it is edible. Just eat it."

"Someone's in a bad mood," Meka whispered to no one in particular. "We best do what she wants before she finds a weapon of some sort. No one here has any weapons, right?"

"You wanna take that one Ren," Yoh asked cheerfully, adjusting his slipping orange headphones.

"Weapons," Hikari said, her eyes sparkling. "Where?"

"Will she sit if I tell her to," Hao mused. "It's worth a shot. Hikari, Sit!"

"That doesn't work with me, now everyone eat right now," Hikari yelled, sitting down and starting on her bowl of soup.

"Not bad," Hao said as he took a delicate spoonful, looking very girly as he did so. "I give it a seven out of ten."

"Looks like I'm gonna have to settle for that," Hikari sighed. "Now, where's Horo? Doesn't he want dinner too?"

"I'm right here," Horo shouted as he came into the kitchen, his hair was soaking wet. "I had to get a shower first."

"Okay," Hikari chirped. "Have some dinner."

"I won't argue that request," Horo grinned as he sat down and started eating, taking no time to examine the odd colored food. "It's really good."

"Thanks," Hikari beamed. "See, someone likes it."

"That's not saying much that Ainu Baka likes it," Ren commented. "He'll eat anything. But I will admit, this isn't the worst food I've had."

"People like my cooking," Hikari smiled proudly.

"Are they really people," Meka said under her breath as she watched Horo and Ren go at it from across the table. She wanted to smile at it so badly, but she had a reputation to keep up.

Of course, the fight was quickly interrupted by a knocking on the door and the muffled noise of someone yelling, "Can someone please help me?"

"Coming," Hikari smiled as she got up from the table. She went over to the door and opened it, revealing a petite girl with silvery blue hair, carrying three boxes in her thin arms. "Hi! Do you need some help?"

"Yes please," the girl said as Hikari took some of the boxes. "I'm Jeanne by the way and that's Lyzerg out there."

"Hello," a boy with green hair smiled and waved. At the sound of his British accent, Meka jumped up from the table and ran over to her twin.

"He's British," Meka whispered giddily.

"You're sad Meka," Hikari said, shaking her head.

"Need some help," Meka called out to the boy as she glared at her twin, who was moving up to the girl's wing of the dormitory.

"Yeah," the boy said, smiling. Meka took the heavier boxes, not bothering to struggle under their weight. Then she went into the house quickly and headed into the boy's wing with the boxes.

"So," Meka said once they were both in the room. "You're name's Lyzerg, right?"

"Yeah," Lyzerg replied as he set his boxes down. "I never got your name."

"I'm Meka," Meka replied with a smile. "And that was my twin Hikari with Jeanne. Are you two siblings or something?"

"No," Lyzerg said. We're just friends. We've known each other since elementary school. So her parents drove us here."

"Oh," Meka said, nodding. "Makes sense. Hey, were do you want all these boxes and how many more are there?"

"Just keep them there," Lyzerg said. "And there are only a couple more."

"You know, you never looked at who your roommate was," Meka smiled. "You should take a look."

"Alright," Lyzerg sighed. He was beginning to think she just liked hearing him talk, curse this blasted British accent of his. He went over to the door and looked at the outside and his eyes widened slightly at the name printed next to his. It sounded like a girl's, but that was impossible. "Tell me, how common a boy's name is Lilly?"

"Never heard of it as a boy's name," Meka said. "Why?"

"That's my roommate's name," Lyzerg said.

"What," Meka gasped, then she heard the sound of another car pulling up next to the dormitory. "Maybe that's Lilly. And you never know, this is an odd school. I mean, they have co-ed dorms and all, what's to stop them from having co-ed rooms too."

"Why me," Lyzerg sighed as he made his way downstairs with Meka in the lead.

**Hikari: Please read and review, and Hao will give you cookies.**

**Hao: Sure I will...**

**Hikari: Till next time! Ja Ne!**


	5. Another For The Total

**Hikari: I seriously updated! And the next chapter is on my computer waiting to be uploaded, so that should come soon! I'm so proud!**

**Kanna: You sound like an idiot. And am I in this story?**

**Hikari: Your first comment offended me so much that I might take you out of the story.**

**Kanna: Suit yourself. Hikari doesn't own us.**

**Hikari: And that takes the fun out of it. I want a Hao plushie! Can I at least own that?**

**Kanna: No, now leave the readers alone.**

**Hikari: Fine.**

**A New Way To Learn**

**5. Another For The Total**

"Hello," said a girl with forest green hair and glasses as Hikari opened the door. "I'm staying here."

"Hi," Hikari smiled happily. "I'm Hikari and I'm living here too. Want help finding your room?"

"Sure," the girl nodded. "My name is Lilly, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Hikari said in unison with her sister.

"Meka, where did you come from," Hikari gasped.

"I was upstairs with Lyzerg and heard someone pull up, and I thought it might be his roommate," Meka said matter-of-factly.

"Guess you were wrong about it being Lyzerg's roommate," Hikari laughed.

"Actually," Lyzerg said rather quietly. "She is my roommate. It turns out that they have co-ed rooms here too, or at least I do."

"What," Hikari and Lilly gasped at once while Meka laughed evilly off to the side.

"Yeah," Meka said, gripping her sides. "I went up to help Lyzerg move in and we saw that his roommate had the name Lilly. And then you came, and there is not going to be another Lilly in this dorm, it's just too small."

"So I'm roommates with a boy," Lilly asked, somewhat unable to comprehend the fact that she had a male roommate.

"Yep," Meka said, still laughing slightly. "I gotta say Lilly, I wish I was in your shoes. But hey, rooming with Kari isn't so bad."

"Hey," Hikari protested.

"What's going on out here," Horo asked, just wandering out of the kitchen after finishing his second bowl of the mysterious green soup. "Is this another person living here with us?"

"Yeah," Hikari smiled, going over to the blue-haired boy. "Her name is Lilly. She's Lyzerg's roommate."

"You lucky British boy," Hao smirked. "Rooming with a girl. Well, don't stay up all night."

"What," Lyzerg said, his face immediately going bright red, along with Lilly's. Hikari just looked at Hao with a bit of confusion, as if she did not understand what he was saying.

"If you even try to explain this," Meka threatened, trying to find something to use a weapon to look threatening.

"I'll let you do that later," Hao smirked. "I actually came out here to ask Horo why he's still wearing a towel."

"Oops," Horo said, his face blushing in embarrassment. "I'll go and change now."

"I wouldn't bother," Hao said. "Renny locked the door when he stormed out of the kitchen."

"What," Horo yelled.

"I think they forgot about you," Lyzerg sighed. "You want help getting your bags. I promise I won't try anything. I'm not like Hao, that guy with the long hair."

"Alright," Lilly sighed. "I'll show you what to get and you can point me where our room is."

"Deal," Lyzerg said, and the two of them quickly made their way outside, to the safety of the car.

**Hikari: Short and sweet, but I think the next chappie should be longer. Well, press the pretty little button to review and make me happy. And reviews make me update faster, seriously! Read And Review!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hikari: Well, anyone reading this must hate me for not updating sooner, but at least I updated. Yeah, this story is moving really slowly right now, but I just need to introduce all the characters in the dorm, then the story will pick up more. **

**Anna: But there will be no plot.**

**Hikari: I might add one in.**

**Anna: Might.**

**Yoh: There's no hope **

**Hikari: I don't own. And somehow, everyone ends up still eating dinner in the chapter, they're very slow eaters! Enjoy!**

**5. The Last Of The (Un)Lucky**

"So," Hikari said as she sat back down at the dinner table where Horo was on his third bowl of the mysterious soup. "How many more people are gonna be in here anyway?"

"One more," Horo said through a mouthful of food. "Dunno her name though."

"Kanna," Hao replied a little too happily. "One of the Hanagumi."

"The WHAT," Meka and Ren said, their mouths hanging open in shock.

"Are you trying to take away their innocence," Jeanne asked.

"Heh heh," Hao smirked. "You'll just have to find that out for yourself I suppose."

"You are the Devil himself," Jeanne said with a flash of anger.

"Well," Hao mused. "I always was quite fond of fire. And the idea of tormenting people is pretty appealing too. Ren-Chan for example."

"Don't call me that," Ren shouted, pulling out his Kwan Dao and pointing it at Hao menacingly.

"Aww," Hao cooed. "Does Ren-Chan not like his new nick-name?"

"Will you behave," Meka snapped as she took a bite out of the hotdog she made for herself instead of eating the mysterious green soup.

"When you stop eating that disgusting thing," Hao said, sticking his nose up in the air.

"You look really girly when you do that," Horo replied, earning himself a glare from Hao. "Now you look more masculine."

"It's his long hair that does him in," Ren snickered.

"Is he always like that," Lyzerg asked Ren.

"Horny, yes," Horo replied. with yet another mouthful of food.

"Stop talking with your mouth full," Jeanne ordered, sipping her soup. "It's extremely rude."

"I was just answering the question," Horo said, this time his mouth empty. "Lyzerg has the right to know. At least before he tries anything."

"It can't be helped that I love all things pretty," Hao said innocently. "Like Lyzerg and my extremely Kawaii Outoto."

"Nii-Chan," Yoh pouted, looking up from his food for the first time. "I'm not that much younger than you, stop saying that."

"Aww," Hao cooed. "Did I hurt your feelings Outoto? Want me to kiss and make it all better?"

"Vile creature," Jeanne muttered.

"I think I hear another car," Hikari said before a fight broke out. "I'll go check it out. There's still more soup if anyone wants it."

"Need help," Yoh and Horo called from the table.

"If you want," Hikari said as she hurried out of the room.

"That's my cue," Hao said. "See you later Ren-Chan."

"He wants to die," Ren muttered, the few people still left at the table nodding their heads in agreement. Lyzerg, afraid that if he did not agree Ren might attack him, but also afraid that if he spoke, Meka might glomp him again, so he quickly nodded as well.

sksksksk

"I don't see any cars," Horo commented.

"Heh heh," Hikari laughed nerviously. "It was getting loud in there, so I thought I might leave. And, you never know, someone might show up. Why don't you and Yoh go look down by the road. (A/N: They have a driveway to get into the house, and part of the main roadway is hidden by trees.)

"Alright," Horo said happily, taking Yoh's arm and dragging him down the driveway.

"See ya Kari-Chan," Yoh said with a lazy smile as he allowed himself to be dragged off.

Hikari felt her cheeks go hot as she waved back.

"He has a girlfriend you know," Hao said suddenly.

"Eep," Hikari schreeched, jumping into the air slightly. "How long have you been there?"

"A minute maybe," Hao replied with a shrug. "But he does have a girlfriend. Her name is Kyouyama Anna. Not that he really likes her or anything. Family made him date her. Can't seem to break up with her though. His loss."

"Are you sure Yoh would want you telling me this," Hikari asked.

"You never have to tell him you know," Hao shrugged. "Or you can help him."

"How," Hikari asked, instantly interested.

"By getting Ren to like him," Hao said without emotion.

"You mean," Hikari said, her mouth dropping open from shock.

"Yes," Hao sighed. "Yoh is gay. So are Horo and I believe Ren."

"Umm," Hikari said nerviously.

"No," Hao said.

"How did you know what I was going to say," Hikari demanded.

"I'm perfectly straight," Hao continued. Then he leaned over and firmly pressed his mouth to Hikari's. "And that just proved it."

"That proved nothing you son of a-" Hikari yelled but was cut off by Horo and Yoh.

"The last car," The two boys yelled from the lane. Horo was happily pulling Yoh up the lane where a car was pulling in.

"You're not off the hook yet," Hikari hissed, going over to the parking car.

sksksksk

"This is Kanna," Hikari introduced, pointing to the girl beside her. She had blue hair that covered one of her eyes, and had a stick of pocky in her mouth, although everyone could see the pack of cigarettes in the pocket of her black mini-shorts.

"Nice to meet you," Everyone replied.

"Did you eat," Hikari asked.

"Yeah," Kanna replied. "So which one of you is my roommate?"

"I am," Jeanne said, stepping forward.

"Crap," Hikari sighed, looking at the two, their personalities already clashing.

"Yes," Hao smiled happily, pulling his brother out of the room with the excuse of a shower.

"We're not going to ask," Ren and Meka replied in unison.

"Their brothers," Lilly said, finally showing up in the room. "They could just be very close."

"I'm gonna go get a shower too," Hikari said quickly. "See you all in the morning."

"What's with her," Meka asked no one in particular.

"Who knows," Lyzerg answered before he could stop himself.

"Too adorable," Meka said, jumping on him and making no move to get off. Lyzerg just sighed and began to make his way slowly towards his own room.

**Hikari: Well, that's the end of that chapter. Please Read And Review!!!!**

**And I promise they will stop eating dinner after this. Heh heh, I just realized how many chapters it took them to finish dinner. But, now all the dorm people have been introduced. And as a notice, soem ages may be changed, sorry, but I didn't know their exact ages so they may be different. I know Jeanne is younger, and that may be noted. As well as, I just found out that Kanna is actually about 21, so, not sure what to do there. But she is a junior. They're not all in the same grade, just to bring that up.**

**If you have an OC that you want to appear in this story, tell me and I'll try to fit them in. I already have Rei to borrow! Thanks! I need more characters because the mankin cast is not enough to fill an entire school. So, the OC's will not get huge roles, but they will be in there. And depending on my mood, they may get paired with someone. Also, tell me who they like, and your own personal favorite pairings because I may right them in. The only pairing I will not write is MarcoXLyzerg. Thanks!**

**I promise I will not rant like this at the end of every chapter!**


	7. Wake Up For School

**Hikari: I'm lazy so nothing special today. Enjoy Minna-San!!!!**

**A New Way To Learn**

**Chapter 7 **

**Wake-Up For School**

"School," was the only word that rang through the dorm as Yoh shot out of bed.

Of course, this was followed closely by a few yells of, "Fricken hyper Asakura." and "If he does this one more morning he will die."

"Outouto, you're too happy," Hao sighed as he sat up in bed. He began to slowly finger-comb his long hair ever so gently.

"But it's the first day of school, and that's exciting," Yoh smiled, bouncing on his bed happily. "

"Only for you," Hao sighed, going into the bathroom with a brush.

"Nii-Chan is mean," Yoh pouted. But after recieving only a few grunts from the bathroom, Yoh got bored of waiting for his brother and decided to go in search of food, and maybe Ren.

SKSKSKSK

"Fricken hyper Asakura," Meka groaned as she sat up slowly in bed. "See, this is why I didn't want to go to boarding school. Loud roommates."

"Go back to sleep," Hikari mumbled sleepily. "I'm still tired."

"Oh no, if I'm up then you're up too," Meka replied. She then proceeded to pull her sister out of bed.

"Ow," Hikari said none-too-enthusiastically. "You could've been nice and let me sleep you know."

"But I want breakfast," Meka complained with a smirk.

"Then eat at school, I'm not your personal maid," Hikari snapped, too tired to be nice.

"Well, you're my personal maid now," Hao said, standing in the doorway.

"Get out," the twins shouted in unison.

"Stop being so damn loud," Ren said, he too appearing in the doorway. "Some annoying Ainus don't shut up once woken up."

"Was that directed at me," Horo questioned.

"What do you think Baka Ainu," Ren retorted hotly.

"Everyone away from our room," the twins shouted loud enough to make everyone back up.

"What's up guys," Yoh smiled. He had come to see what was going on and had an orange in hand.

"Where does he get those," Horo whispered to Hao.

"Dunno," Hao shrugged. "Outouto, where do you get those?"

"I brought them," Yoh chirped.

There were some very loud bangs to wake up the rest of the house as the boys and twins all fell to the floor.

"What did I say," Yoh asked, truly confused.

"Just go and eat," Hao sighed, picking himself up off the floor.

"And don't be so damn loud in the morning," Kanna shouted as she came out of her room in nothing but a bra and short-shorts. Hao's mouth dropped open in surprise. "And close your mouth Hao-Sama."

"Stupid Hanagumi," Hao mumbled, dragging his brother off to the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast maid," Kana asked nochalantly.

"I'm not your freaking maid," Hikari yelled.

Will they ever get anything accomplished in this dorm?

**Hikari: Well, that was stupid beyond all means. But fun to write. Well, Read And Review!!!!**


	8. First Day Of School Equals Big Mistake

**Hikari: I think this will be the last submission until the new year for me.**

**Ren: You're lazy. This was supposed to be updated fairly quickly.**

**Hikari: I was busy. School is being a pain, even if we have fun. So, I've hardly had time to write anything half-way decent.**

**Ren: You make too many excuses.**

**Hikari: I'm gonna ignore that and just say that I don't own Shaman King, and enjoy the story!**

**A New Way To Learn**

**First Classes Equals Big Mistake**

**Part One**

"See you guys," Hikari and Yoh called cheerfully. Hikari was much happier since she had had her coffee, and all the other residents of the dorm learned that she will not be civilized or friendly in the morning until she does. Some people thought the same for Yoh if he did not get his oranges. Actually, Hao told them a story about how, when they were all out of oranges at home, Yoh locked himself in the room and would not come out until there were fresh oranges in the house. It was a rather annoying experience, seeing as oranges were not exactly in season at the time.

"So, where exactly is history class," Yoh asked, cocking his head to the side cutely.

"You're so cute," Hikari squealed, feeling the rush of a morning dose of caffine. "I just want to tie you up and keep you locked in a closet to look at whenever I want. You're just that adorable."

"Thanks...I think," Yoh mumbled.

"Oops, that probably came out sounding really weird," Hikari giggled. "Oh well, history class is right down the hallway. I think we're in room 102, right?"

"That's the room it says on my sheet," Yoh smiled. "Is your's the same?"

"I believe that was what I told you earlier," Hikari sighed. Then she quickly pulled Yoh ahead through the thick crowd of new and returning students. The first day of school, always interesting for everyone. But soon enough, she came to the history classroom she was to be in. It already had a few students, but the classes were small, so not very many more would probably be coming.

"This is a nice size, let's sit here," Hikari smiled, joining two completely different thoughts in one breath; then taking a seat towards the back of the classroom with Yoh at her right. At her left sat a girl with bright pink hair and emerald green eyes with goggles on. Her dress was a short pink one, only slightly lighter in color than her hair and reached just above her knees. She seemed nice enough.

"Good morning class, I'm your history teacher, Silva. Please just call me Silva, I see no need to be extremely formal unless you all abuse your rights as my students," a tall, and extremely buff man said as he walked into the classroom. He was carrying a stack of books with him, presumably their history textbooks, which they were told the teachers would supply to them.

"Good morning Silva," the class echoed.

"Now, I know none of your names, as you all can probably guess, and I assume that most of you don't know each other either," Silva said.

"I know you," Yoh giggled, poking Hikari lightly.

"I know you two," Hikari laughed back.

"I'm guessing that all you want to play a sort of name game. So, we will go through the class saying your name and your favorite food," Silva commanded.

"My name is Travis Baker and my favorite food is noodles," a boy at the front of the classroom said. He had shaggy blonde hair that hung over his eyes and a sly smile on his face. His eyes did not even really appear to be open and seemed more like slits on his face. Hikari giggled lightly, thinking back to the days when she loved watching Naruto. That was who this Travis kid reminded her of.

By the time Hikari had pulled herself together, it was Yoh's turn, she had missed the two people that went before him. "My name is Asakura Yoh and my favorite food is oranges, funga fu fu."

A few kids snickered and the girls seemed to be silently squealing as Hikari started, "My name is Kinoshita Hikari and my favorite food is sushi, but mostly eel." After her introduction was done, she began daydreaming about sushi, and almost missed the introduction of the girl beside her.

"Hello," the girl started. She had a high-pitched voice, but it was not an annoying one. It was more cute than anything else. "My name is Morphine Acida and my favorite food is gumdrops."

"Wonder what she can do, with a name like that," one of the boys nearby commented, as Travis snickered from his seat up front.

"Settle down, all of you," Silva boomed, but by now, Morphine was blushing furiously in the back.

"What evs, my name is Yamasada Tsuki," a girl with light blue hair and deep purple eyes snorted. "And you don't want to know my favorite food."

"And my name is Randy Loveridge," a fairly chubby boy said. "My favorite food is salad."

"Let's get started, now that I have wasted all this time on learning none of your names," Silva sighed, rubbing his temples. It was going to be a long year.

SKSKSKSK

"Gather round everybody," a woman with crazy brunette hair chanted. "I have an important lesson for all of you today."

"Yeah," Hao whispered. "Where to find a defective hairbrush. Does that woman just wake up like that?"

"Shut up," the Kanna snapped. "I was forced into this stupid class and you aren't going to make it any worse than it already is."

"Awww," Hao mocked. "Did all the older classes fill up, so they forced you to take a freshman class?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Kanna snapped back in a whisper. "I needed arts credits but got into the school too late to get a good class, so I get this crazy lady and I'm stuck with you."

"Shouldn't you be grateful you're with me and not some annoying freshmen," Hao smirked.

"You are some annoying freshman," Kanna retorted.

"I'm so hurt," Hao said in mock hurt. "I can't believe my own Hanagumi thinks of me in this disrespectful way. I'll just have to teach them to respect me."

"You sound so horribly wrong right now," Kanna sighed.

"Get your head out of the gutter," Hao smirked. "I was thinking nothing of the sort. Just going to give you a lesson, you know, the typical one with chalk and a blackboard."

"Somehow, when you say it, it sounds somewhat kinky," Kanna smirked. "Are you planning on doing any of that 'teaching' to Hikari? Or do you just say these things to me?"

"Only to my Hanagumi," Hao retorted.

"And so, that's what my lesson plan for the year will be," the crazy brunette woman, who happened to be their teacher announced.

"And so, this class is just gonna suck," Kanna sighed. "You better help make things interesting."

"Don't worry, I will," Hao smirked.

SKSKSKSK

"Hello there, you look to be new to the school," a man with blonde hair and glasses said, bending over to Lyserg's height.

"Yes, I am," Lyserg smiled.

"Well, I'm just out recruiting people to work for the school paper, and I was wondering if you would be interested," the man smiled.

"Well, I don't know," Lyserg said, figiting a bit. "It seems a little soon to really sign up for things. Maybe after I get to all my classes."

"You don't have to commit right now," the man said. "Just come to the meeting tonight. And by the way, my name is Marco."

"It's nice to meet you," Lyserg blushed. "I'll come tonight."

"See you tonight then," Marco smiled.

"Got to get to class," Lyserg gasped as he ran off, that meeting with Marco had taken up valuble time.

SKSKSKSK

"And I am stuck with the stupid Ainu," Ren sighed. "Just go sit somewhere else and don't bother me."

"Bother, father," said a boy named Chocolove.

"Hey," Horo beamed. "Nice to see you again Chocolove! How have you been?"

"Pretty good," Chocolove smiled back. "Been a long summer though, working gigs and all."

"So you actually got work," Horo laughed.

"Kinda," Chocolove sighed. "Most of them were run-down places and didn't give me much money. But at least I was able to come here. Scholarships are great, don'tcha think?"

"Oh yeah," Horo laughed. "I think Yoh, Hao, and Ren are the only ones who paid full. They're lucky."

"Hm, did you happen to mention me," Ren commented.

"I did," Horo smirked. "I said you were lucky to be able to pay in full."

"Being able to pay full tuition was nothing special," Ren sighed. "Even you should have been able too, it was not too much."

"Are you kidding me," Chocolove gasped. "This place wasn't cheep. And some people aren't loaded."

"I'm not loaded, I simply have money to spare," Ren replied.

"You also have two parents," Horo and Chocolove said in unison.

"We aren't that lucky," Horo said bitterly.

"I'm not arguing this out before class," Ren responded as he took a seat. "It's not a battle worth fighting."

"Ren just turned down a fight," Horo gasped.

"Maybe he knows he he was wrong for once," Chocolove snickered.

"Hello class, I'm your teacher," said a slender man with hazelnut hair.

**Hikari: And, I got lazy on the ending. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!**


	9. Part Two

**Hikari: It's slightly shorter, but here's part two! This time featuring the rest of the dorm.**

**Manta: I'm not in it yet.**

**Hikari: Will you leave me alone about that? Do you have any idea how hard it is to work everyone in from the beginning?**

**Manta: But I want to be in the story!**

**Ren: Idiot. I'm not in this chapter either, but you don't see me complaining.**

**Manta: But I'm not in any chapters!**

**Hikari: Anyway, I don't own Shaman King, but I own this fanfiction and Hikari, Meka, and Travis. You'll meet him in this chapter.**

**Ren And Manta: Happy Reading!!!!**

**A New Way To Learn**

**First Classes Equal Big Mistake**

**Part Two**

"Shit shit shit, late for class," Meka cursed under her breath as she made her way to the science centre. She was going to be late to her first class. Yes, this was a really good way to start out the new school year.

"You look rushed," a tall blonde boy said. "In a hurry to get somewhere?"

"Yes," Meka snarled. "I'm going to be late, so please get the Hell out of my way."

"That's not the most kind language," the boy chuckled. "Especially to an upperclassmen."

"I don't care, so move," Meka continued to snarl. Then, frustrated that the boy would not move out of her way, she shoved him to the side and ran into the science centre. She had one minute to find her class and get seated. Oh yes, her life was sucking right now.

"Please don't close the door," Meka said as she raced into her classroom.

"You should try to be on time next time," a tall blonde boy smirked.

"Eh, you're the guy I ran into on the way here, how?" Meka gasped. "And you said you were an upperclassman."

"Well, I lied," the man smiled. "Now class, take a seat as I find where I put your books."

"Who is he," Meka asked the boy beside her. The girl had spiky red hair and was in all black.

"The Hell if I know," the girl snapped. "I just got here."

"Great," Meka replied sarcastically.

"Alright, found your books," the man sighed. "Now, my name is Mr. Travis Naden and I'll be your teacher this term, and hopefully all year unless there are a few geniuses in here. Which I highly doubt. Anyway, call me Travis, last names are for suckers."

"So how old are ya anyway," the red-head asked. "You look like a student."

"I'm 24," Travis replied. "I'm one of those young teachers, and there aren't many of them here. So don't get used to it. Anyway, in the books is my information if you need help with anything. You may not call me anytime you want, and I do not want to hear about your problems around midnight. I have a life and all of you have advisors. And Meka, you're my advisee, but never call unless something horrible has happened. Now that I'm through with that, everybody out of my classroom. Now!"

"Damn," Meka cursed. "He's a tight-ass. Stupid advisor. Maybe I can change."

"You can't change this early in the year," Travis smiled. "It's not allowed for some reason. So get used to having me around. Besides, none of my advisees have ever changed, they just have no need to."

"Then maybe I'll be the first," Meka growled.

"I doubt it," Travis sighed.

"I don't," Meka fought back.

"Anyway, you have a full schedule, so I won't keep you long. But you have to come visit me sometime, my address is on the sheet," Travis said tonelessly. "Supposedly, I am to have weekly meetings with you for the first month of school. After that, you never have to see me until classtime."

"Sounds good to me," Meka responded. Then she swiftly walked out the door.

"She's a tough one, I like her," Travis smiled coyly.

SKSKSKSK

"Why do I even go to school," Lilly complained as she trudged to class. "It's a worthless endeavor. I could be at home studying for college online. Or reading romance novels."

"Excuse me young beauty, will you be my queen," a tall man with Elvis-Style hair said suddenly.

"Get lost," Lilly replied glumly.

"So unfair," the man cried.

"Life's not fair," Lilly snapped.

"But I was only trying to make your life better," the man sobbed. "I will give you everything you desire and more. You must be my queen, a beauty such as yourself."

"I said get lost," Lilly shouted. "If I'm late for class because of you, there will be Hell to pay!"

"What beauty," the man cried and ran off to chase a girl Lilly recognized as Sharona, one of her close friends. And Lilly could not help the smile that crept onto her face as Sharona beat the poor man down. Although, she quickly shook herself out of it and hurried off to class. It was going to be a long year if that man was around all the time. No doubt he would like the others as well.

SKSKSKSK

"Marco, I haven't seen you in forever," Jeanne smiled happily.

"Miss Jeanne," Marco cried in return. He had just let Lyserg go to class, when the girl had approached. "I am so glad to finally see you again. I'm so sorry I have not been around to serve you."

"Please Marco, it's nothing," Jeanne laughed. "And you have Meene now to take care of."

"Y-yes," Marco stuttered.

"How is she doing anyway?" Jeanne asked.

"She is doing wonderful. I simply love her," Marco beamed. "One of the best decisions of my life, along with serving you, of course."

"Really, you mustn't be so kind," Jeanne giggled.

"Well, then may I ask you a question?" Marco asked.

"Of course," Jeanne replied.

"Would you be interested in the Newspaper?" Marco questioned.

"I think you know the answer to that," Jeanne giggled. "Now, I must get to class, lest I be late on the first day. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Marco smiled. His Jeanne was back in school. He could not wait to meet up with her later and learn all about her dorm and the people she was living with. Hopefully not the dreadful Asakuras, he had met some of their relatives and was not fond of them, and he would not stand for it if His Jeanne was to live amongst them. He shook the thoughts from his head and started off back to his own dorm, first period off was a wonderful thing.

**Hikari: There you have it, I hope it will get more interesting soon! Read And Review Please!!!!**


End file.
